


How you make me feel

by lee_likes



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_likes/pseuds/lee_likes
Summary: Adam finds out the odd way Thanos reacts to compliments.
Relationships: Thanos/Adam Warlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How you make me feel

Once the threat of the Goddess had finally passed and Adam was sure she was contained in the soul world securely did he manage to finally relax and shake the trepidation off his shoulders. As if the Magus hadn’t been enough he had to be at fault for another threat to the universe when his good side was freed. The guilt weighed heavy on his chest and the only place he felt he could escape it was here, on this small planet, among the fields of flowers, the thick forests and the small cabin in the middle of it all.

He slowly descended on a huge field full of tall flowers that came up to his shoulders, their stalks were thick, the flowers were big and the smell was divine. Adam closed his eyes and inhaled while slowly making his way to the edge of the field and towards the small cabin standing among the tall grass.

It was all very familiar and once he got to the door he was not surprised to find the big room inside empty. The computers along the wall were on and running calculations that were foreign to Adam, there were parts of technology lying around the tabletops but other than that everything was clean and impeccably arranged. There was a huge chair in the middle of it all and Adam headed straight for it, it was slightly too high for him so he had to climb on but once he was on it he wrapped his cloak tightly around himself and leaned back on the cushioned backrest.

He fell asleep.

***

“I do have a bed too,” came the rough voice that stirred Adam from his sleep.

“Didn’t think you’d mind since you were nowhere to be seen,” Adam answered, stretching his arms above his head but not getting up from the chair.

“Move, I have work to do,” Thanos said with a stony voice and came to stand in front of Adam, towering over him.

“Fine,” Adam sighed and got up, “After all the good you’ve done and still you lack manners.”

Thanos grimaced, “All the good I’ve done, I’ve done to save my own hide and the universe I currently reside in, do not read more into it,” he said while he pushed Adam aside and sat down.

“You behaved with honour during the Goddess incident and your smart and cunning were crucial in defeating her, however you want to spin it, I’m still thankful,” Adam said as he turned his head to Thanos.

Thanos didn’t say anything but Adam saw a pink tint appear on his cheeks.

“You are a trusted ally and worthy opponent,” Adam finished with a small nod and at that he saw Thanos cross his legs, looking uncomfortable.

There was a moment of silence between them while Thanos looked everywhere but at Adam and Adam curiously followed the pink on the Titan’s cheeks grow even more intense.

Fascinating.

Adam shelved his reaction to the back of his head and turned to the door.

“I have matters I need to attend to, I wish you good luck on your work,” he said while walking out.

“Luck I do not need,” he heard Thanos say before he stepped out.

***

The next time Adam found himself on the small planet was only a few weeks after their last encounter, the long days of spending time with Pip and listening to his grandiose stories had been very entertaining but now he found himself in need of some peace and quiet.

This time it was night when he finally landed near the cabin and was surprised to see Thanos laying in the tall grass, gazing up at the sky with the reflection of the stars glistening in his eyes. Adam slowly walked next to him and without a word kneeled down on the ground and lay down next to Thanos.

“Didn’t take you for a stargazer,” Adam said after a moment of silence. The wind was picking up and it ruffled his hair as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and turned his head to Thanos.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I suppose so,” Adam answered with a smile, not taking his eyes off Thanos and his starry eyes, “Hopefully that will change in the future.”

Thanos’ brow furrowed, “An odd sentiment.”

“But a true one.”

“You surely have an odd taste in allies.”  
“I prefer to surround myself with people who are sharp and clever and can handle themselves in a tough situation, as well as ones who are honest and provide valuable insight and opinions,” even in the starlight Adam saw Thanos turn pink again. He gave a wicked smile, “And you are physically strong too, something that will always come in handy.”

Thanos crossed his legs and turned his face away from Adam, “Did you need something?” Thanos asked, clearly with a desire to change the subject.

“Just this,” Adam answered and looked up at the sky as they fell silent.

***

When the morning came, Adam found he had fallen asleep on the grass and that he was very stiff from the uncomfortable ground. He slowly got up, stretching the kinks out, and for a moment just stood there enjoying the warm sun on his skin. Before he could do anything else he saw Thanos emerge from the cornfield with a basket full of corn.

“You could have woken me up,” Adam said with a frown.

“You looked so peaceful,” Thanos answered with a sly grin as he lifted his fist on his waist and propped the basket on his hip.

“I see you have not worked on your manners,” Adam sighed and shook his head.

“If manners and friendly conversation is what you seek you might want to look elsewhere.”

“No, I appreciate your brutal honesty, it feels more welcome than empty platitudes,” Adam said as he took a few steps closer to Thanos and then looked at the basket and grinned, “You seem to have hidden talents as well, I am amazed and delighted to find out you are skilful with gardening too.”

“It’s mostly the robots who do the work,” Thanos answered, looking away.

“But someone has to program them.”

“It is all just science, there is no skill involved,” Thanos blushed.

“I wonder what other things you are skilful at,” Adam said with a low voice and a crooked smile. 

Thanos took two steps back and blushed even more, “Skill is nothing but practice and patience.”

“Both which you seem to possess,” Adam tilted his head, “Well I suppose the patience can be debated. But it is most impressive how determined you can be and how committed you are to your purpose.”

Thanos backed one more step and found his back against the cabin wall, “I am certain you have better things to do than speak falsehoods here.”

“I have no reason to lie to you.”

At this Thanos turned his face away and lowered the basket in front of his groin. Adam could see a definite bulge and his smile turned into a wide grin.

“I do have things to attend to, I bid you farewell… for now,” he said as he backed away from the blushing Titan and slowly levitated up, “Until next time,” he said before flying up and disappearing into the sky.

Thanos walked uncomfortably inside the cabin with the basket still in front of him.

***

Adam’s visits grew even more frequent and he was delighted about how uncomfortable Thanos got the more compliments he was given. He had experimented with different flattering remarks and found out the ones regarding his trustworthiness, his intelligence and physical appearance were the most effective. 

It had not escaped his notice how these seemed to arouse Thanos as well. 

Adam followed with amusement the different ways Thanos tried to hide his erections and, in all honesty, thinking about Thanos getting hard also made his dick harden.

He was at Monster Isle, laying in his own bed with nothing but a pair of old tights on, listening to the sounds of the island from his open window. The wind in the trees and the chirping of the bugs were comforting and Adam found himself deep in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and pictured Thanos in his green tunic, bending down on the field collecting corn, sweating on a warm day with the fabric hanging on to his back, occasionally rising up to wipe the sweat off his forehead and stretching. As he stretched Adam imagined the green tunic hiking up and showing even more purple thigh as well as a peek of his round rear, imagining him without underwear.

Adam could feel himself harden and shuffled to make his position more comfortable and then slowly lowered his hand down his chest, over his stomach and then down to his tights. He stroked himself lightly as he pulled the fabric down with his other hand and sighed in pleasure.

He imagined Thanos bending down again and this time the wind picking up and sweeping the lower part of his tunic out of the way with a full view of his rear. Adam groaned. He felt himself harden even more and he kept his touch light and slow, teasing himself while he imagined the Titan inside this time, sitting in his chair, a hologrammatic computer screen in front of him, deep in thought. He imagined how he would slowly walk up to the Titan with a seductive smile, showering him in compliments, getting him hard and uncomfortable. He kept his other hand stroking his length while his other hand went down to caress his balls. 

He imagined himself sitting astride on Thanos’ thighs, feeling his hard cock through his clothes and rubbing his own against it. He fastened his pace a little and thought about Thanos being rock hard at this point with pre-cum leaking out and staining his tunic. He would whisper more compliments in his ear as he lowered his hand between them, slowly moving from caressing Thanos’ stomach, down to the area above his groin and then slowly massaging his way down to his cock and rubbing it gently through the fabric. Before Adam could get further he felt his own cock twitch with warning and with a few firm strokes he came on his hand with a loud groan that he muffled with his arm.

Afterwards he just lay there for a moment, panting with a smile on his face, one arm resting on his forehead and one on his lower stomach. When his breathing evened out he lifted his cum covered hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean, imagining it was Thanos’ and wondering if Titan cum tasted the same. His hand was still sticky after he was done but he decided to leave the showering to the morning.

He fell asleep with a lazy smile.

***

Again Adam’s visits continued and his delight in making Thanos uncomfortable made him happier every time. He spent even more nights imagining different scenarios with Thanos and pleasuring himself, and as his visits continued he felt an empty, aching spot in his stomach thinking about how he did not have the courage to do anything about these feelings he had developed and how he did not have the courage to act on them.

He was again at Thanos’ door, it was late and the sky had started to darken but the stars weren’t visible yet and the air had started to get colder. Quietly Adam padded up the cabin stairs and inside into the large computer room. What he wasn’t expecting was to find Thanos sitting on a chair near a table, resting his elbow on the surface and his forehead leaning on his hand, one arm snaking down his body. He was slightly turned away from Adam but he didn’t have to guess what the Titan was doing. 

Just at that moment Thanos lifted his eyes up and saw a reflection of Adam on one of his screens and immediately withdrew his arm from between his legs as he straightened his back, cheeks still red and with a wide eyed look on his face.

“I did not expect you,” he said quickly.

“I suppose you had other things on your mind.”

“Yes, I’ve been working hard,” Thanos replied, his cheeks turning redder.

Adam gave a small smile and started walking closer towards Thanos who was still turned away from him.

“Yes, very hard I imagine,” Adam said with a low tone, putting emphasis on the word hard, “Need a hand with your work perhaps?”

“Nothing you can help me with,” Thanos said clearing his throat and pretending he was busy with his calculations.

Adam kept walking closer and when he reached Thanos he grabbed the back of the chair and turned it so Thanos was facing him. Thanos immediately crossed his legs and tried to turn the chair away but Adam’s grip was iron.

Adam leaned closer and their faces were now inches apart, “You can tell me what you were really doing, I won’t tell.”

Thanos cleared his throat again, frozen in place with that wide eyed look still on his face.

“I…I was doing calculations, I have this project…” Adam interrupted Thanos with a finger on his lips.

“Haven’t I told you how I appreciate your honesty,” Adam said, slowly stroking Thanos’ lips with one of his fingers, “Your honesty and your gorgeous muscles,” he continued moving his hand from the Titan’s mouth to his upper arms, caressing them as he moved his hand down from his shoulder, all the way down to his wrist.

Thanos closed his eyes as his brow furrowed and his lips parted.

“Ah, I think you’re enjoying yourself,” Adam said, laying both of his hands on Thanos’ chest and stroking down to his nipples that hardened under his touch, “I think you have as much need for carnal pleasure as any other being. Now. What were you doing when I arrived?”

“I… I was doing calculations…” Thanos breathed, eyes still closed.

Adam frowned, “Tell me the truth and I might award your honesty,” he said in a low voice, letting his hands drift further down and stopping right above the base of Thanos’ cock, “Be a good boy, will you?”

That seemed to do the trick since Thanos opened his eyes and tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling, “I was pleasuring myself…”

“And what were you thinking while your hands were on your cock?” Adam asked right next to Thanos’ ear, voice but a whisper.

“Nothing,” came the quick reply.

“Honesty,” Adam said in a stern voice, still stroking the part above Thanos’ cock.

“You,” Thanos swallowed, “I was thinking about you.”

“And what did you imagine when you were thinking about me?”

“Nothing… I was just… just…” Thanos stammered as Adam’s hand moved to the base of his hard cock, squeezing lightly, “Yes?”

“I thought about… you… naked and spread wide on my bed…”

“And?” 

“I thought about you fingering yourself, making yourself ready for me,” Thanos said, head now turned down, still not looking at Adam.

“Now there’s a good boy,” Adam whispered in Thanos’ ear.

Thanos breathed deep and kept looking down.

“You have gorgeous muscles, a beautiful body and a stunning face with your strong jaw and high cheekbones, i bet your cock is just as gorgeous as you.”

Thanos moved one of his hands in front of his mouth as Adam glanced down to see pre-cum staining his tunic.

“No need for that, I want to hear you moan and call my name when I’m riding you,” Adam said as he moved Thanos’ hand away from his mouth. This time Thanos looked at Adam, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Now, shall we take a look?” Adam asked, gently grabbing the sides of the lower part of Thanos’ tunic and slowly moving it to the side.

Thanos’ cock was the same purple as his skin but the head of it was a warm pink, the pre-cum was leaking out and there was a drop dripping down his shaft. It was thick, thicker than Adam had imagined and there were large veins on the sides traveling from the base almost to the top. Adam couldn’t resist the urge to lightly trace them with his fingers and he heard Thanos gasp at this.

Adam pulled away and Thanos make an unhappy sound.

“Just making myself more comfortable,” he said as he unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the floor, then pulling his top from the bottom of it he removed it as he stood up, never looking away from Thanos. He gave a wicked grin. Without a word he took a step back so he knew Thanos had a good view of him and placed his hands on his neck, slowly stroking downwards, tracing his way down to his already hard nipples, rubbing them for a moment before continuing down his stomach and on the top of his tights.

Thanos was frozen in place, not taking his eyes off Adam’s hands.

Adam slowly licked his lips and bent down to pull his tights down and then stepped out of them, straightening himself, giving Thanos a good view of his body and his hard cock. Giving himself a couple of strokes he watched as Thanos’ breath quickened and his lips parted even more.

Adam took a few steps forward so he was at the chair again and slowly climbed up on Thanos’ lap, legs astride as he then adjusted himself so their cocks were rubbing against each other. Thanos moved his hands towards them but Adam slapped it away.

“No touching,” he said playfully and then leaned forward, “Yet.”

Adam lowered one of his hands to grab their cocks and gave a few strokes as one of his hands came up to Thanos’ throat. He wrapped his hand around it and gave a firm squeeze as he heard Thanos make a strangled moan.

“Good pet, I’m very pleased,” Adam said as he gave another squeeze this time on both Thanos’ throat as well as their cocks.

“Now, tell me what you would like,” Adam whispered next to Thanos’ ear, never moving his hands.

“I… I want you to prepare yourself… for me,” Thanos started, panting heavily, “I want to see you stretch yourself wide as you keep entering fingers and I want to hear you moaning my name as you get ready to receive me,” he continued closing his eyes.

“I did say I would reward you…” Adam said with a seductive tone and pulled himself away from the Titan again, “Do you have lubrication?” he asked gently stroking Thanos’ thighs.

“Top drawer… at the end of the table…”

“Keeping it handy I see,” Adam said as he walked along the table and opened the drawer. There was a small tube he picked up, he screwed the lid open and squeezed a little of the lubricant on his hand as he walked back to Thanos. He turned around and climbed on the chair with his back facing Thanos, giving him a clear view of his backside. 

“Hope it will be as satisfying as your daydreams,” he said as he squeezed more of the lube on his hand and then discarded the tube on the armrest. He rubbed his fingers in the substance, making them slick and glisten under the hologrammatic lights, then rubbing them together to make sure they were properly coated. He gave a wicked smile over his shoulder to Thanos and then bent forward and guided his fingers behind his back and then down to his hole.

Thanos gasped and lifted one of his arms to lay it on Adam’s hip.

Adam chuckled and then slowly pushed one finger in, letting out a deep sigh. He pushed it further until it was all the way in and then started moving it around. Thanos kept staring, fixated, squeezing Adam’s hip harder, leaving bruises.

“So eager,” Adam said as he added another finger, this time letting out a moan, making Thanos close his eyes and lick his lips. When he opened them again Adam was adding a third finger, pleasure clear on his face, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, lips parted and lightly panting. 

“I’m gonna need more than my fingers to get myself ready for your thick cock,” he said as he kept making scissoring motions with them, “Mine are not big enough.”

Adam turned to the bottle of lube and squeezed more on his hand. Then he reached for the hand Thanos was not resting on his hip and turned his head with a mischievous grin on his face. Before Thanos could react Adam had raised his thick purple fingers to his mouth and gave one of his fingers a good long lick from the base to the tip before he parted his lips and with his eyes fixed on Thanos’ he lowered his face and took it in his mouth. Thanos gasped as Adam started sucking lightly, never breaking the eye contact, moving his mouth up and down, hollowing his cheeks, taking as much of it in his mouth as he could.

After a few times he pulled up and let Thanos’ finger out with a pop as he reached for the lube on his hand and again coated his fingers in it. This time he reached for Thanos’ fingers and started coating them and after he was pleased with his work he lowered Thanos’ hand to his hole.

“Finger me, make me ready for you,” Adam sighed. Thanos didn’t need further instructions as he pushed his glistening finger in. Adam’s back hunched as he bent forward and let out a loud moan. Thanos took this as encouragement and slowly pushed his finger deeper, he kept pulling it out slightly and then pushing it back in, continuing this for a while before pushing it in all the way to the base.

“Yes… Please Thanos…” Adam moaned as he moved his hips up and down, riding Thanos’ finger, “I can take more, please…” he sighed as he pushed his hips back.

Thanos pushed in another finger and made Adam gasp in surprise. He kept pushing and pulling them as Adam started riding harder, letting out one continues moan.

“Thanos… please…” was all Adam could repeat before begging for a third finger. He felt himself stretch wider and wider and when Thanos adjusted his hand a bit and stroked up with one of his fingers Adam felt him hit his prostate and he let out a loud cry, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Stop,” he begged, “Before I come.”

Thanos pulled his fingers out and gently traced the outside of Adam’s hole with them, all the while holding on to his hip with his other hand.

“Did you imagine this part?” Adam asked as he moved his back towards Thanos’ cock, lowering his hole to the tip, “You inside me?”

“Many times,” Thanos breathed as he lifted his other hand to rest it on Adam’s hip as well.

Adam just smiled as he reached back to Thanos’ cock and rubbed the top against his hole, circling it around a few times, lightly pushing it in and then pulling his hips up to pull it out.

“Please…” Thanos begged, “Please… I can’t…” but before he could finish Adam grinned at him over his shoulder and then pushed himself down. Thanos’ grip on his hips tightened as he took in a deep, shaky breath and tried to wait for his heartbeat to steady.

“Your cock feels wonderful,” Adam gasped as he slowly started to move his hips up and down, feeling his hole stretch even further, marvelling on the feeling of being filled beyond his wildest dreams. He had imagined riding Thanos’ cock before, imagined the girth inside him but nothing could have prepared him for the real one. His breathing got harder the further down he pushed himself and he could hear Thanos beg when he lifted his hips again with his cock almost falling out before pushing down again.

“It feels amazing having you stretch me wide open,” Adam moaned as he leaned back to rest his back against Thanos’ chest and lifted one of his arms up and bent it so he could grab the back of Thanos’ head with his hand. 

Thanos lifted one of his hand from Adam’s hip to wrap it around Adam’s torso, pulling him even closer, unable to form any coherent thought among his moans.

“Wait,” Adam said after a moment of this and pulled himself up and away from Thanos’ cock. Thanos leaned forward and let out a sound of objection but leaned back against the chair when Adam just turned around and adjusted his position so he was sitting on top of Thanos’ cock again and then with one hand on his shoulder he guided it inside him again.

Adam started rocking gently, placing both hands on the sides of Thanos’ face and smiling, “You look beautiful like this, eyes half lidded, cheeks red, beads of sweat running down your temples and your mouth parted open,” Thanos didn’t have time to react when Adam leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Thanos was so surprised at first he didn’t do anything but when Adam started to pry his lips open with his tongue he started to react and opened his mouth to give Adam full access.

At first Adam just lightly traced his tongue along Thanos’ lips, gently biting down at times, making Thanos gasp all the while riding his cock. Then he pressed their mouths tightly together as he sought out the tip of Thanos’ tongue, teasing it with his own. Thanos pressed forward, moaning into Adam’s mouth as he deepened the kiss and guided one of his hands behind Adam’s head, pulling him as close as he could.

Adam pulled out between the kisses, taking deep breaths and then returning to the kiss.

“Your lips feel gorgeous against mine,” Adam sighed as he pulled away again for more air, never losing the steady rhythm of his hips against Thanos’ cock, “I bet it feels even better to have you come inside me.”

Thanos’ breath hitched as Adam felt his cock twitch.

“Would you like that? Fill me with your cum and then watch it leak out as I try to catch my breath?” Adam asked and all he got in response was a long whine.

He continued his rocking as he pushed down as deep as he could and let out a moan against Thanos’ lips, “You are so deep in me, I will feel you for days.”

Thanos cock twitched again.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” Thanos started but couldn’t finish.

“Come for me,” Adam whispered against his lips as he felt Thanos’ whole body tense up as his cocked twitched again inside him and then he could feel being filled to the brim. Thanos kept rocking his hips and pushing inside Adam, riding out his orgasm as cum started dripping out from the sides and running down Thanos’ shaft.

“You are such a good pet,” Adam said as he just sat with Thanos’ softening cock still inside him, panting heavily.

“You still…” Thanos started as he glanced between them and saw Adam’s cock still rock hard.

“Mmmm,” Adam hummed, “I think you know what you can do about it.”

Thanos lifted his gaze up to look Adam in the eyes with a serious look.

Without a word Thanos pulled out of Adam and lifted him up from his lap and moved him back so he was standing on the floor, then he got ups himself and reversed their position, moving the back of Adam’s legs against the chair and gently pushing him down so he was sitting on the edge. With one hungry look in his eyes Thanos kneeled down and parted his lips as he moved his head closer and lifted one hand on the base of Adam’s cock.

“Yes…” Adam sighed as he leaned back on the chair and lifted one hand to rest it on top of Thanos’ shoulder.

Thanos didn’t waste any time and started moving his mouth against Adam’s cock, inhaling deeply and then taking a few deep breaths as he slowly licked the shaft from the bottom to the top, repeating this a few times, mimicking what Adam did earlier with his fingers. He gave a few more licks before he squeezed the base and sank his mouth on it, taking all of Adam in.

Adam gasped and leaned forward and grasped Thanos from the both sides of his head, moaning loudly as his thigh muscles tensed.

“Yes…” was all he could manage to get out when Thanos started bopping his head up and down, cheeks hollow from sucking while rubbing the base of his cock.

Adam couldn’t get out anything but moans and his breath hitched when he could feel Thanos’ big hand move from the base of his cock down to his balls, cradling them gently before grabbing Adam by the leg and pulling his hips forward gently.

“Lift your hips,” Thanos breathed against Adam’s cock and Adam did as he was told. Thanos snaked one hand under him and with one finger stroked Adam around his hole, gently pushing against it and then when Adam moaned in appreciation he sank his whole finger in. 

Adam’s hole was slick from all the cum and it was stretched so wide Thanos’ finger slipped in easily. He felt around inside Adam for a moment before adding another finger, never stopping his work on Adam’s cock.

“You are so fantastic, better than I could have ever dreamed…” Adam said but couldn’t get out anything else when Thanos adjusted his hand a bit and bent one of his fingers upward, hitting Adam’s prostate and making him lost his thought in a whimper.

Few more strokes and Adam’s cock twitched as his body tensed and soon he was looking down as Thanos kept swallowing his cum, not missing a drop.

“Yes…” Adam sighed as Thanos lifted his head up from Adam’s softening cock, “You have done a good job, and I think you will find many more rewards in the future for your excellent performance.”

Thanos answered by closing his eyes and rubbing his face against Adam’s thigh, not saying anything.

“Here,” Adam said after a moment of silence, lifting Thanos’ head up while he reached behind himself and rubbed his fingers around his hole that was still leaking cum. With their eyes locked Adam lifted his finger on his lips and with a wicked smile he licked along it from the bottom to the top and then pulled his tongue inside, swallowing hard, never breaking eye contact.

Thanos just stared at him with half lidded eyes and an open mouth.

“I think we need to clean me up,” Adam said as he caressed the sides of Thanos’ head.

“I have a shower downstairs,” Thanos managed to get out with his voice nothing but a whisper.

“Lead the way,” Adam smiled as he stood up from the chair, pulling Thanos along by his arm.

Thanos started heading towards the small corridor near the back of the room, leaving Adam behind but Adam easily caught up to him with a few running steps and he wrapped his hands around Thanos’ strong arm. Thanos stopped for a moment and looked down at Adam with a frown but didn’t say anything and after a moment continued to the small corridor, through a door and down a long staircase to another corridor. He led them to one of the doors there and opened it, revealing a sizeable bathroom with a huge bath tub in the middle and a shower stall next to the wall. Thanos headed for the shower but Adam pulled him to a stop and with a smile yanked him towards the bathtub.

Thanos let out a crooked smile and moved to the tap that was attached to the tub. He turned it on and put his hand under the stream of water to check the temperature and kept adjusting the tap until he was happy. With Adam still on his arm they both stepped into the tub and sat down next to the tap. 

Adam was surprised by how quickly the tub was filling taking into consideration the size of it, he could stretch his legs forward and still have room before the opposite side.

“You have really provided me an evening I will remember,” Adam said with a crooked smile as he turned to Thanos, “I will feel you inside me for days and all I will be able to think about when I go to bed at night is your thick cock pushing in and out of me.”

Thanos blushed again and as the water was now reaching the top of the tub he turned to shut the tap when he felt Adam climb on his lap.

“Will you be thinking about me when you pleasure yourself again?” he asked voice low, “Will you think back to my tight hole and how you filled all of me and then came inside me, making me leak your cum?”

Adam could feel Thanos’ cock harden again under him.

“Will you stroke your cock up and down while thinking about my lips on yours as I rocked faster and faster on your lap, will the memory make you twitch in pleasure? Make you moan my name as you cum in your hand?”

The pink tint on Thanos’ cheeks got brighter as he looked down to avoid Adam’s eyes.

“Enjoying the view?” Adam asked as he glanced down as well.

Through the water he could see their hard cocks close to each other and as he pulled closer he heard Thanos gasp when their shafts pressed together.

“You sure are virile,” Adam laughed as he lowered his hand and grasped both of their cocks in his palm and leaned forward to whisper in Thanos’ ear, “I will give you something else to think about when you order your robots out of the room so you can grab your cock in peace.”

Thanos moaned when Adam started slowly stroking up and down, stopping at the top and rubbing the tip of Thanos’ cock with his thumb before lowering his palm again. 

“Do you like this?” Adam asked in a whisper, “My hard cock pressed against yours? My hand rubbing them up and down?”

“Yes,” Thanos breathed not taking his eyes off from the view between them.

“I can make it better,” Adam whispered again and leaned closer to Thanos, pressing their lips together again. 

This time the kiss was lazier and sloppier than before, Adam started with licking the inside of Thanos’ lips with the tip of his tongue, moving it back and forth, occasionally moving his mouth closer so he could bite down gently. Whenever he did, he could feel Thanos’ cock twitch between them. Adam took this as an invitation for more teeth. 

Their kiss continued, alternating between tongues and teeth as Adam kept pressing their cocks together, stroking and squeezing, lowering his other hand down from where it was resting on Thanos’ shoulder and down to his nipples.

He rubbed his thumb against them and heard Thanos gasp when they hardened under his touch.

“I think you like that,” Adam said between kisses, “I think your nipples are very sensitive and you’re enjoying someone else than you touching them.”

Thanos just nodded, not able to get a word out.

“You are wordless with pleasure,” Adam moaned against Thanos’ lips, “How will you look anyone in the face after this? How will you be able to look at me when we’re in public and not think about tonight and how hard I made your cock? How will you manage to hide your erection when I whisper in your ear about how hard my cock is under my cloak, just thinking about you inside me again?”

“I’m… I’m close,” Thanos managed as he moved his hand on top fo Adam’s.

“Don’t come yet, I have something else in mind,” Adam said as he removed his hand from their cocks and gave Thanos a quick sloppy kiss before taking in a long breath and stepping back as he dove underwater.

Thanos let out a surprised moan when he could feel Adam’s mouth around his cock and he instinctively raised his hand to tangle it in Adam’s hair. 

Adam smiled.

It only took a few deep sucks and a firm squeeze around the base of Thanos’ cock for him to come. Adam did his best to swallow most of it and then emerged from the water, gasping for air with cum dripping down his chin.

“You taste delicious,” Adam said with a smile.

His eyes closed when he felt Thanos’ hand come up to his face and wipe away some of the cum on his chin. What he didn’t expect was for Thanos to lean forward and kiss him right on the lips, licking away the cum from his mouth and into his own.

When they finally parted Thanos swallowed and gave a crooked smile, “Yes,” he said, “Yes I do.”

Adam just grinned in reply and closed in for another kiss.

“There is still washing to be done,” he finally said as he pulled away, breathless. He grabbed Thanos’ hand into his own and guided it behind him and down to his hole, “Will you help me?”

Thanos swallowed hard and nodded as he slowly started circling Adam’s hole again, wiping away the cum and even dipping his finger inside again. Adam moaned in reply and lifted his arms to wrap them around Thanos’ neck.

Thanos moved his free hand to Adam’s still hard cock and started stroking it up and down, grasping it firmly. It only took a few more swift movements and a deep dip of his finger for Adam to come again.

“i could get used to this,” Adam whispered in Thanos’ ear before he rested his forehead on Thanos’ shoulder.

Thanos stroked his back up and down and just hummed in reply.

They sat there like that, in cum filled water, Adam slowly kissing Thanos’ neck and Thanos massaging Adam’s back with his large hands.

“I think we’ve earned a good rest,” Adam said eventually, rising up from Thanos’ lap.

“Yes,” Thanos said quietly, “I trust Monster Isle is already calling to you.”

Adam could hear pain and disappointment in Thanos’ voice.

“Monster Isle can wait,” Adam said, pulling Thanos up by his arm and out of the bathtub. 

“I think you would prefer waking up to my hard cock pressed against your back,” Adam hummed up at him and smiled.

Thanos turned slightly pink and Adam could tell he was suppressing a smile.

“I think I will enjoy your hard cock inside me first thing in the morning too,” he continued with a grin as he pulled Thanos down to kiss him. 

They stood there for a while, just kissing slowly and gently before Adam pulled back and yanked Thanos by his arm and slowly led them to the bedroom.

Adam laid down first with his back towards Thanos and he felt the bed dip when Thanos sat down, clearly hesitant. Adam turned around enough so he could reach for Thanos and pull him down on the bed and behind himself.

Thanos was stiff for a moment but eventually relaxed and wrapped one arm around Adam’s torso and rested the other under his own head.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Thanos whispered to the dark room.

“But I wanted to,” Adam whispered back as he squeezed Thanos’ hand.

They both fell silent and Adam slowly drifted off to sleep feeling Thanos’ chest steadily rise and fall behind him.

****

Adam was a fitful sleeper and he did wake up a few times during the night. He could never tell what time it was since they were deep underground and there were no windows or clocks but the third time he woke up he could feel Thanos’ hard-on pressed against his back.

He grinned to himself, morning could not come soon enough.

He drifted off to sleep quickly and dreamed of purple skin and rough lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank our thanos/adam discord for inspiring me to write this.
> 
> come join our debauchery! https://discord.gg/nEeyQxT


End file.
